Of Baseball Terms
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Con mil rings en juego, Knuckles, Amy, Vector y Rouge hacen una apuesta: ¿Para qué equipo batea Sonic? Rouge, por supuesto, no piensa perder la apuesta, cueste lo que cueste, y convence a Amy de llevar a cabo un truco para asegurar su victoria. Al final del día, ¿quién ganará?
1. All the good men are gay

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA._**

Año nuevo. Un momento perfecto para convivir con la familia y amigos. Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo el equipo de héroes.

Amy, con ayuda de Cream y Tails, había organizado una fiesta de fin de año en su casa. Así que ahí se encontraban todos, platicando, comiendo, y pasando un buen tiempo en general.

Sonic se encontraba, mientras comía un chili dog, platicando con Tails por la mesa de bocadillos. Amy, mientras tanto, observaba la escena desde el sofá, esperando el momento en que Tails dejara solo al erizo para así ella ir a hacerle compañía.

"Mil rings a que es." Sugirió Knuckles a Amy con una sonrisa de superioridad. La chica volteó y vio al equidna sentado junto a ella.

"¿A que es qué?" Amy cuestionó, confundida por la expresión burlona de su amigo.

"A que es… tú sabes." La erizo siguió mirándole perdida. "A que batea para el otro equipo." Todavía, ninguna indicación de que entendía se hacía presente. Frustrado, finalmente dijo "A que es gay."

"¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Él no es ningún…!" gritó ella al levantarse de un brinco de su asiento, tan indignada como si le hubieran hecho una ofensa personal. Todos los presentes inmediatamente pasaron su atención a Amy, curiosos por su reacción. Dándose cuenta de la atención que recibía, volvió a tomar su lugar en el sofá lentamente. Decidiendo ignorar su repentino grito, todos regresaron a sus asuntos. "…él no es gay." Finalizó en un susurro.

Knuckles rió levemente, "¡Oh, vamos, pero si es obvio! Tiene veintiún años y al parecer ni le cruza por la cabeza la idea de tener…" Amy le lanzó una mirada asesina que le demandaba no terminar la oración de la manera que él tenía en mente. "…una cita romántica con una señorita tan bonita como tú." cambió la oración el equidna, con un poco de preocupación, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la erizo.

"Es casto y un caballero, eso es todo." Respondió en defensa.

"O es gay y no sale contigo porque sueña con hacerlo con otro tío." Dijo él, retomando su actitud fanfarrona.

"¡Cállate, Knuckles! Estoy cien porciento segura que le gustan las mujeres." Continuó ella sin rendirse.

"Mil rings a que es." Volvió a presentar Knuckles, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Amy la tomó firmemente casi de inmediato.

"Es una apuesta, equidna."

A pesar de no haberse dicho con gran fuerza, la palabra "apuesta" llegó fácilmente a los oídos de alguien más.

"¿Una apuesta para qué?" se hizo presente Vector en frente del dúo.

Antes de que Amy pudiera responder, Knuckles habló "Para saber si Sonic es gay. Yo digo que sí, Amy dice que no. Mil rings para el que gane."

"¡Mil rings! ¿Puedo entrar?" preguntó el cocodrilo, no dejando pasar la oportunidad de ganar dinero fácilmente. El guardián comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero su compañera interrumpió.

"Bueno," Amy aceptó, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Knuckles. "pero debes apostar a que…"

"Yo digo que sí es." Declaró Vector antes de dejar terminar a Amy. Knuckles le sonrió, olvidando su anterior pesimismo, pero la erizo lo miró enfurecida.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" exigió una respuesta.

"Soy un detective, está en mi instinto saber la verdad de las cosas." Le replicó sencillamente. "En fin, ¿cómo piensan determinar su orientación?"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el grupo meditó un poco sobre el mejor método para saber la respuesta.

"¿Qué tal si lo hacen de tiempo indefinido, hasta que "Sir Galahad" bese a alguien? Si besa a un chico, Knuckie y Vector ganan, y si besa a una chica, Rosita y yo nos quedamos con los rings." El grupo escuchó a Rouge, quien tomó lugar al otro lado de Knuckles, con un brazo rodeándole por los hombros y con la mano libre haciendo comillas en el aire.

Los apostadores iniciales gruñeron ante sus respectivos apodos.

"¿Vas a entrar en la apuesta tú también?" preguntó Vector con súbita preocupación, sabiendo bien que Rouge, teniendo tantos trucos, buscaría una manera de pasar la ventaja a su equipo.

"Seguro. A no ser que a nuestra amiga Amy le moleste."

"Como quieras." Dio como respuesta la mencionada. "Cambiando de tema, me parece bien la idea de Rouge."

"Ya oyeron, muchachos, la apuesta está hecha." Dijo la ladrona con una sonrisa.

"Sí, sí, pero hay que aclarar algo," Knuckles quitó bruscamente el brazo de Rouge de su cuerpo "Sonic tiene que ser el que bese a la persona, no al revés. Si Amy fuerza el beso en Sonic, no vale."

Rouge suspiró, maldiciendo mentalmente por tener su plan A tirado a la basura. "No eres divertido, Knuckie…"

"¡Y no me llames así!" reclamó el equidna, sintiéndose irritado por la presencia de la murciélago.

"Como desees, Knux." Se burló Rouge.

Refunfuñando, Knuckles se paró de su lugar, excusándose con un "voy por unas uvas".

La murciélago rió, segura que la razón por la que las dejó era, en realidad, ella. Acercándose a Amy, murmuró "ya que estamos solas, te quiero contar…", pero se detuvo al divisar a Vector todavía situado frente a ellas, escuchando atento a lo que Rouge tuviera que decir. "Perdón, pero es algo privado, cariño."

"Ah, claro…" dijo decepcionado por haber sido echado de la conversación, pero, de todas maneras, las dejó para regresar a su antigua conversación con Espio.

"Como decía," retomó Rouge, "tengo una idea; ya que tú quieres a Sonic, y yo a los rings, hay que convencerle de que te bese."

"Pues ya lo he intentado bastantes veces y no me ha funcionado muy bien."

"Por eso debemos hacer que alguien más le diga, no tú, no yo," colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, "tiene que ser alguien muy, muy cercano; alguien que sepamos Sonic va a escuchar no importa qué."

"¿Alguien cómo…?" Amy advirtió su mirada al pequeño genio de dos colas que iba por el nombre de Tails, con quien Sonic todavía no dejaba de conversar.

"Ya estás pensando como yo, Rosita." Rouge le sonrió.

* * *

_Hay muchas maneras de manejar este tema, unos lo toman como si a nadie le importara que Sonic y Shadow se besen, otros lo toman como un punto dramático y, por más que duela, más realista; otros lo tomamos como algo de que reírse. Pero quiero dejar algo en claro; mientras que normalmente no me molesta que tomen ideas y opiniones de mis fanfics para hacerse una idea de cómo soy en la vida real, si hay algo que no quiero que piensen, es que creo que la homosexualidad es algo de que burlarse y que llamar a alguien "gay" es un insulto. En serio, me parece bastante bajo…_

_En fin, comparto la idea de que la razón por la que Sonic no se muestra interesado en el asunto del romance es que no quiere aprovecharse de las chicas con su reputación de "héroe" y porque es de espíritu libre y todo eso…_

_Por cierto, ahí no lo dice, pero Vector está platicando con Espio sobre si debería o no besar a Vanilla a las doce de la noche. Por lo menos eso me gusta imaginar, ustedes pueden pensar lo que quieran.  
_

_¡Y otra cosa! Sé que ya es tarde, ¡pero feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes! En realidad lo de "fiesta de año nuevo" es una excusa para que estén todos juntos, porque no se me ocurrió otro motivo para que Knuckles y Amy estén en el mismo lugar.  
_

_Recuerden decirme lo que piensan en un review si tienen el tiempo. Críticas son siempre bien recibidas._

_¿Ustedes quién creen que ganará la apuesta? Claro que yo ya sé cómo voy a terminar esto, Sonic terminará con… *shot to the head*_


	2. Dude, she's, like, a boy now!

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA._**

Al día siguiente, Rouge y Amy se encontraban frente a la puerta del taller de Tails. Unos cuantos segundos después de tocar la puerta, ésta fue abierta por el peculiar zorro.

"¡Hola, Amy, hola…! ¿Rouge?" Tails estaba, sin duda, confundido por la aparición de la ladrona de joyas. Amy le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, mientras que Rouge le dio una sonrisa que mostraba uno de sus colmillos.

"Hola, geniecillo, ¿te importa si pasamos?" Rouge puso sus manos en su cadera mientras lo dijo, todavía luciendo la misma sonrisa.

"Eh… no, adelante…" Tails se movió a un lado para dejar pasar al par de chicas.

Una vez adentro, el silencio se hizo presente y todos se mantuvieron de pie, mirándose los unos a los otros.

"Dile a Sonic que bese a Amy, ¿de acuerdo, cielo?" Rouge le dijo al zorro, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué?" logró decir Tails después de un momento, aún sin lograr entender nada.

"Por favor, Tails, es una apuesta. Dicen que Sonic es…" Amy no logró terminar de decir la oración, no logrando sacar la palabra de su garganta.

"Homosexual." Terminó Rouge por ella, sin sentirse en lo mínimo incómoda con eso. "Por lo menos eso dicen Knuckles y Vector. Amy y yo, mientras tanto, nos inclinamos a que no es verdad."

"Pero Sonic no… él no es…" balbuceó Tails, no entendiendo cómo alguien podría pensar eso.

"Por eso necesitamos que le digas que me bese. La apuesta se acaba cuando bese a alguien, ya sea hombre o mujer. Por favor, Tails." Juntando sus manos, Amy le suplicó al zorro.

"No quiero darles a entender otra idea, pero no puedo, cada vez que intento, Sonic nunca me responde. Es inútil tratar de razonar con él." Rouge se cruzó de brazos, esperando, y Amy miró hacia el suelo, comenzando a pensar que la apuesta tal vez no era tan buena idea. "Además, no pienso obligar a Sonic a hacer algo que no quiere," continuó Tails, ahora con más firmeza en su voz, "y si eso significa que le gusten… los hombres, está bien. Lo apoyaré si eso es lo que quiere."

"¡Que noble eres!" musitó Rouge con falsa admiración, colocando una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre su mejilla. "No queremos nada de eso, niño."

"¿Por qué no le piden a alguien más que les ayude?" Tails comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la situación.

"Claro, porque si Shadow aparece para decirle a Sonic que vaya y bese a Amy va a ser de lo más normal." Respondió sarcásticamente la murciélago.

"Pero le haría caso, ¿no?" insistió en defensa de Tails la erizo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Rouge miró a Amy, "mira, no vamos a meter a Shadow en esto, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Qué tiene?" inquirió Tails.

Sintiéndose más frustrada con la súbita introducción de Shadow al tema, Rouge clarificó con obvia desesperación en su voz. "No va a ser normal. No va a ser creíble. Y no me apetece saber que los dos van a estar juntos en privado." Lo último en la lista siendo un desliz de la lengua.

Los otros dos presentes la miraron extrañados por lo que dijo.

Amy, finalmente entendiendo, se cubrió la boca, sonrojada, y exclamó "¡Rouge! ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!"

Tails, por su parte, preguntó ""¿Qué tendría que estuvieran juntos por un momento?"

"¡Nada! ¿De acuerdo?" Rouge gritó con un sonrojo. Sorprendidos por la reacción, Tails y Amy dieron un paso hacia atrás. La murciélago se pinchó la nariz y puso su otra mano en la cadera, e inhaló y exhaló pesadamente. "¿Nos vas a ayudar o no?" regresando a su tono normal, se dirigió a Tails.

Con un suspiró, el zorro contestó, "escuchen, yo no puedo hacer el trabajo que me piden, pero tengo una invención en la que he estado trabajando desde hace unos cuantos meses…"

Rouge de repente se mostró genuinamente interesada en lo que el niño tuviera que decir, "intercambia la mente de dos personas que entren en la máquina. Si metemos a Shadow y a alguna de ustedes, podrían hacer que "Shadow" sea quien convenza a Sonic."

"No sé, no me llama mucho la atención ser un chico." Dijo Amy, nerviosismo y vergüenza en su voz.

"Pues yo no pienso prestarle este cuerpo," Rouge se señaló a si misma, "a absolutamente nadie. Además, tú eres la que quiere que Sonic te bese a ti; a mi me da igual a quien bese, siempre y cuando sea una chica."

"Está bien, yo lo hago." Amy mencionó derrotada. "¿Dónde está el dichoso aparato, Tails?"

"Síganme" El zorro de dos colas comenzó a hacer su camino al laboratorio.

Una vez allí, el grupo se vio frente a un misterioso objeto cubierto por una sábana blanca. Su creador tosió levemente para llamar la atención de las chicas.

"Les presento a mi última invención." Descubrió al objeto para mostrar dos contenedores unidos por un cable muy grueso y un panel de control frente a ellos. "No tiene nombre aún, pero, hará que intercambien cuerpo las dos personas que entren allí."

Abrió la puerta de uno de los contenedores y Rouge y Amy miraron el interior. "Que curioso…" susurró Amy, distraída.

"¿Y cómo lo haces funcionar?" preguntó Rouge.

"¿Ves ese botón rojo en el panel?" la ladrona asintió. "Lo oprimes, y listo. No es muy complicado. En fin, deberías llamarle a Shadow ya, ¿no te parece, Rouge?" sugirió Tails. Rouge le miró por un segundo antes de contestar.

"Sí, a Shadow…" repitió Rouge en un susurro "pero antes, dime, ¿qué es eso justo ahí?" señaló a un punto sin nada especial dentro del contenedor.

"¿Qué cosa?" Tails se acercó para analizar lo que fuera que Rouge decía.

"Eso, justo ahí." Siguió señalando el mismo lugar vacío que antes.

"Rouge, no veo nada aquí." Contestó el zorro.

"¿Seguro? Porque juro que vi algo extraño allí." Con una sonrisa que reflejaba sus malas intenciones, tomó a Amy de la muñeca y la apartó un poco más del contenedor. Tomó el mango de la puerta.

Tails se acercó más para buscar. "Sí, estoy seguro que no hay…" antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Rouge azotó la puerta detrás de él, muy para la impresión de Amy y Tails.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Amy cuestionó, viendo como Rouge cerraba la puerta con seguro para evitar que Tails huyera, y escuchando los llamados de ayuda de su amigo.

"Como dije antes, no meteremos a Shadow en esto. Tails es mucha mejor opción para ser el convencedor." Abriendo la puerta del contenedor restante, señaló a Amy que entrara.

Aun si a la erizo rosa no le agradaba la idea de tomar el cuerpo de Tails sin su permiso, era eso o dejar que Knuckles y Vector hagan algún truco para que Sonic termine dándole un beso a otro chico.

Entrando al aparato, vio como la murciélago cerró su puerta.

"¡Rouge, déjame salir!" chillaba Tails. Rouge, por su parte, no se mostró asustada en lo absoluto.

"Sí, sí, cuando acabemos con esto." La murciélago dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Y oprimió el botón rojo.

La máquina se sacudió al compás de diversos ruidos que indicaban que estaba trabajando. Continuó así por unos minutos antes de detenerse por completo.

Las puertas se abrieron por si solas, para revelar a los mismos dos seres que habían entrado.

Rouge se acercó al cuerpo de Tails, quien ella supuso tendría que ser Amy. "¿Amy?" Un par de ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos.

"¿Funcionó?" Amy preguntó, pero, al notar la diferencia en su voz, sonrió y se dio vuelta para notar al par de colas que ahora tenía. "¡Funcionó!" gritó entusiasmada, tomando a Rouge de las manos y dando pequeños saltos mientras reía. Rouge no la acompañó en su festejo, sintiéndose extraña con la situación.

Tails, quien ahora se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Amy, las miraba con una mueca de furia, la mayor de las chicas, al notarlo, le sonrió burlona, causando que Tails se cruzara de brazos y encorvara para acentuar todavía más su disgusto.

"Quiero decirles, señoritas, que no va a funcionar." Afirmó el chico con la voz de Amy. "Sonic se dará cuenta de que no soy yo. ¿Escucharon? ¡No funcionará!"

Librándose de Amy, Rouge se dirigió hacia él y tomó sus manos, juntándolas detrás de su espalda para impedir algún movimiento indeseado. "Como tú digas, amor." Luego se fijó en su compañera de apuestas. "Me llevaré a Tails de aquí. Tú, mientras, te quedas aquí y esperas a Sonic. No lo vayas a arruinar, Rose."

Amy asintió, muy optimista sobre el plan. Viendo eso, Rouge se dispuso a salir con Tails.

"Estaré en mi club con Tails. Búscame cuando haya un avance o tengas problemas." Rouge dijo finalmente antes de irse del lugar.

Suspirando, Amy se fue a la sala de Tails, y tomó lugar en el sofá, esperando a que Sonic llegara.

* * *

_Es obvio que la razón por la que Rouge no quiere que Sonic y Shadow estén juntos es porque teme a que le sangre la nariz si un momento Sonadow llegara a suceder. Duh.  
_

_O tal vez no. Ustedes pueden hacer su propia creencia sobre por qué Rouge no quiere eso. No es algo importante para la trama, pero, ya saben , son detallitos que me gusta meter porque sí. Quizá es porque le gusta Shadow y estaría celosa si algo pasara entre él y Sonic. Me gusta el Shadouge, que puedo decir...  
_

_Bueno, así que ahora Amy está en el cuerpo de Tails... esto sólo puede terminar bien.  
_

_¡Y miren! Hice una portada para la historia; Sonic está en un fondo morado, con un arcoíris, y comiendo un chili dog. Juas juas juas.  
_

_¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! Recuerden, las críticas y comentarios son grandiosos. Así que si tienen el tiempo para dejar uno, se los agradecería mucho.  
_


	3. Because stalking equals love!

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

Dos horas habían pasado y Sonic todavía no hacía gala de su presencian. En un intento de contrarrestar su aburrimiento, Amy había prendido la televisión y se dispuso a ver el canal de cocina. Así que ahora yacía recostada en el sillón, tratando de no dormirse del aburrimiento.

"¡Eh, Tails!" saludó Sonic, espantando a lo que el creía era su mejor amigo, "¿Desde cuándo te gusta la cocina?" se burló con una sonrisa amistosa. Amy cambió su posición para que ahora estar sentada.

"Ah, Sonic… uh… ¡hola!" Amy se sintió repentinamente nerviosa con la situación.

Sonic la miró, extrañado con su actitud. "Oye, era una broma, no importa si te gusta ver el canal de cocina." Intentó reconfortarlo. "Digo, yo no le veo lo entretenido, pero si te gusta, bien por ti." Se rió y se sentó a su lado.

El zorro intentó reír también, pero sólo logró emitir un sonido que denotaba su falta de seguridad.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal o algo?" Ojos verdes hicieron contacto con un par de orbes azules, pero pronto Amy redirigió su mirada a sus zapatos, tratando de evitar más contacto visual.

"Seguro, sólo, tú sabes, cosas de… hombres." En lugar de conseguir que Sonic dejara de verla tan intensamente para poder terminar rápido con la plática que necesitaba tener con él, esto únicamente consiguió que el erizo continuara viéndola, ahora con una ceja alzada para remarcar su confusión.

"¿Cosas de hombres? Vaya, y yo aquí pensando que te habían diagnosticado cáncer." Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa el héroe. Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del zorro, causando un escalofrío en la columna de Amy. "Soy tu hermano, Tails, y puedes decirme lo que sea que te está preocupando."

Sinceramente, no esperaba que fuera Sonic quien le estuviera haciendo el interrogatorio a ella. Lo que tenía en mente era soltarle casualmente la propuesta de tener una cita con ella en cuanto volviera a su cuerpo, pero con el amor de su vida tan cerca, por primera vez prestándole toda su atención, no era tan sencillo como hubiera deseado.

Ignorando la aún penetrante mirada de Sonic, pensó si debería o no dejarle caer la bomba de una sola vez y acabar ya con todo esto y poder mostrarles a Knuckles y a Vector que ellos estaban equivocados. Y a Rouge también, ya que al parecer no le parecería tan extraño que por algún motivo Shadow y Sonic se estuvieran besando.

"Escucha, Sonic," comenzó con un tono más alto del que buscaba, y miró fijamente a los ojos del mencionado. Tomó su mano por intuición para evitar un escape. Sonic, por su parte, inmediatamente mostró una mezcla de perplejidad y pánico en sus ojos. Adquiriendo una bocanada de aire, Amy continuó, "he estado pensando un poco, y creo que deberías darle a Amy una oportunidad…"

"¿Por… por qué me estás tomando la mano?" era todo lo que Sonic pudo decir, no prestándole mucha más atención a lo que 'Tails' estaba diciendo. Amy ignoró el comentario y prosiguió.

"Es decir, ¿sabes lo mucho que sufre por ti? ¿Lo sabes, Sonic? No tienes idea lo mucho que desea tenerte a su lado, aunque sea por una vez..." El zorro sonrió suavemente, desviando su mirada hacia el techo.

Sonic, sin embargo, obtenía más y más pánico con cada segundo que su amigo mantenía el agarre de su mano.

"No es justo, Sonic." Proclamó, cambiando a una expresión seria y mirándolo una vez más. "No es para nada justo…" apretó su mano un poco más fuerte, causando que el erizo se tensara, "que tu estés perfectamente bien con ello mientras ella pasa sus días llorando por ti." Retorció su mueca a una de disgusto mientras apretaba más la mano del otro.

"Tails, suéltame..." Comandó débilmente, no estando realmente seguro de qué hacer.

"Debería odiarte, Sonic. Y, aún así, no lo hace. Eres un cretino, pero cuando alguien se burla de ti, siempre sale en tu defensa, ¿pero tú aprecias eso?" haciendo más fuerte su agarre, y no esperando por una respuesta, continuó. "¡Claro que no!"

"Tails, en serio, suéltame." Esta vez lo dijo con un poco más de fuerza.

Siendo honestos, no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que 'Tails' balbuceaba; estaba completamente concentrado en que su amigo le estaba tomando la mano, aumentando la fuerza con la que lo hacía cada segundo, frunciendo el seño un poco más con cada palabra, y levantando la voz con furia por algún motivo. Nunca lo había visto tan irritado.

"¡Amy se muere por ti, Sonic, y a ti te da igual! ¡Eres detestable, erizo idiota!" Estas últimas palabras las gritó, su boca prácticamente lanzaba fuego, y, su mirada se podría creer que disparaba balas. Pero su cara, de repente, se transformó en una sonrisa que podría dar diabetes, y aligeró su agarre. "Así que sería un lindo gesto si fueras y la invitaras a salir y le dieras un beso."

Habiendo terminado su discurso, analizó los rasgos de Sonic, y, mientras deseaba una sonrisa de comprensión gracias a una epifanía, sólo encontró el gesto horrorizado de Sonic mirándola de regreso.

Liberó su mano y se levantó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?" dijo con preocupación.

Amy lo ojeó confundida, ¿no había sido lo suficientemente clara? Abrió la boca para tratar de ser más detallada aún con su suave y compasiva explicación. Pero fue cortada por Sonic.

"Eres… eres raro, y si es una fase o no, no lo sé, Tails. Mira, voy a dejarte solo por un tiempito para que," pausó, buscando palabras para continuar, "para que organices tus pensamientos." Dando media vuelta, se fue a su habitación.

Amy se quedó sentada, viendo como la dejaba. ¿Lo habría asustado? Pero si había sido de lo más amable al momento de decírselo…

Sonic cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de si, ideas dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Tails nunca expresaba tanta angustia en el tema de Amy. Sí, a veces le diría que debería darle una oportunidad, pero no eran muy frecuentes esos consejos, y nunca dichos con tanta seriedad. Eso era sospechoso…

Tal vez había un significado oculto debajo de las palabras; quizá no estaba hablando de Amy, podría ser que estuviera hablando de él mismo…

"Que loco…" musitó por lo bajo. "Será mejor que despeje mi mente."

Se dirigió a un escritorio con una computadora, y entró a una página de fanfiction. Escribió Sonic y Shadow en la barra de búsqueda.

"Es hora de ver que pasa cuando Shadow-vampiro descubre que yo soy un werehog… Huh, 'Advertencia: Lemon'" rió "¿Qué es eso? ¿Limón? ¿Qué tiene de malo la presencia de un limón?"

* * *

_Y así, Sonic adquirió un trauma psicológico. Hooray!_

_Creo que comencé el capítulo con mucha seriedad, con todo ese asunto de "compañero héroe, cuéntame de tus problemas" y "sus ojos son tan hermosos...", así que lo equilibré con el discurso que tomó un mal camino, Sonic teniendo ideas sobre Tails, y nuestro erizo azul favorito a punto de leer algo con limones. Sí... trataré de hacer todo más ligero a partir de aquí.  
_

_Oh, Amy, pequeña tontirijilla, ya asustaste a Sonic con tu bipolaridad. Que adorable.  
_

_¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, pusieron follow o favorite!  
_

_Quisiera recordarles que es una historia de humor y, casi, parodia, así que mantengan una mente abierta a lo que pueda pasar, porque no es nada serio.  
_

_¡Oh, y Celia Rose, has ganado un punto! Adivinaste lo que tenía planeado hacer en mi idea original, cuando todo esto iba a ser un simple One-shot sin mucha historia. Pero abandoné la idea cuando decidí hacer esto un fanfic de varios capítulos... ¿O no lo hice? Dum Dum Duuuuum.  
_

_Aquí les va una pregunta, gente bonita, ¿qué les parece si nos desviamos un poco de Sonic y Amy y vemos que sucede con otros personajes, como Rouge y Tails-en-el-cuerpo-de-Amy, Knuckles y Vector, y Shadow? Porque a todos nos gustaría ver a Shadow. Pero, claro, todo iría relacionado con la apuesta y el asunto en mano, y bromas y parodias al yaoi.  
_

_¡Si tienen tiempo, recuerden que un review siempre es bien recibido! Sea por opinión, o para avisarme de algún error. ¡Nos vemos luego!  
_


	4. Meanwhile, in Club Rouge

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

Club Rouge. El lugar de moda para todos los adolescentes y jóvenes adultos que gustaban de bailar hasta el amanecer y vivir bajo la influencia del alcohol. Esta descripción hacía obvio que, para entrar, tenías que ser mayor de dieciocho años.

Por eso no debía estar ahí.

Si tan sólo hubiera estado en su cuerpo, cualquier persona se habría dado cuenta de que era menor de edad y sería llevado fuera de la propiedad.

Pero, hasta lo que la gente sabía, él podía, legalmente, estar allí.

O, mejor dicho, _ella_ podía estar allí.

Todavía faltaba un par de horas para que el lugar estuviera abierto al público. Y, mientras tanto, Rouge y Tails estaban sentados en una de las mesas, esperando la hora de entrada.

"¿Así que 'Club Rouge'? ¿Por qué no 'Club Ego'?" Rouge no tenía la mínima expresión de asombro en su rostro. "Pero, en serio, ¿qué harás con este lugar en el futuro? No pensarás dirigirlo aún en tus cincuenta años…"

"Pienso hacer algo parecido al 'Moulin Rouge'. Sólo que el lugar se llamará 'Sugar Rouge', porque 'Rouge' suena un poco como 'Rush' y…"

"No me lo expliques, entiendo." Interrumpió Tails.

Rouge rodó los ojos. "Como digas."

"¿Y qué hacen aquí para divertirse?" preguntó Tails; en realidad, él no estaba seguro de qué se hacía allí, pero había escuchado un par de cosas de otras personas, cosas que él no debía probar, y esperaba que fueran tan sólo rumores.

"Oh, tú sabes," Rouge estaba completamente desinteresada en la presencia de Tails, "sexo, drogas y rock 'n' roll." Tails abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y Rouge decidió corregirse para que el chico no se angustiara tanto por eso. "Miento."

Esto relajó a Tails, quién rió nerviosamente. "¿Y entonces qué hacen?"

"Strippers, alcohol y música electrónica."

"No es una gran diferencia…"

"Para mi lo es."

El erizo suspiró y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos. "¿Y dónde me voy a quedar yo?"

Rouge le sonrió, "aquí, por supuesto." Si Tails hubiera estado tomando algo en ese momento, lo habría escupido de inmediato.

"Pero… ¡es ilegal!" el genio entró en pánico. "¡Sólo tengo catorce años!"

La murciélago rió de una forma que Tails sólo podía clasificar como tenebrosa. "Tú podrás tener catorce años, zorrito," posó su dedo índice en la nariz del erizo, "pero Amy no."

Recordó que Amy tenía dieciocho años, muy para su desgracia.

"¿Significa que no harás nada para protegerme del asunto de "strippers, alcohol y música electrónica"?"

"¿Por qué alguien querría ser protegido de eso?"

La respuesta se haría visible horas después, cuando la gente ya había entrado al club y la fiesta se lucía en todo su esplendor.

Tails estaba sentado en la barra del bar, no bebiendo, ni nada por el estilo; sólo estaba sentado, esperando a que la gente comenzara a irse.

"Hola…" una voz ronroneó, poniéndole los pelos de punta al chico. Tails volteó a ver a la persona lentamente, y era…

"¿Jet?"

"Es encantador que te acuerdes de mí, dulzura." Una mirada sugestiva fue todo lo que necesitó Tails para darse cuenta de las intenciones del halcón. También, el olor de su aliento le dio a entender que Jet se encontraba fuera de si gracias a las bebidas alcohólicas. "¿Qué bebes?"

Tails tragó pesadamente, su cuerpo estaba tenso en su totalidad, y una gota de sudor corría por su sien. "Yo no… yo no bebo."

Jet dejó salir una risa ante eso, "tienes que estar bromeando, amor. ¿Por qué vendrías aquí si no es para tomar alcohol?"

"¿Bailar, quizás?"

"¿Y por qué no estás bailando, en ese caso?"

"Porque no." No dijeron más por unos segundos.

"Te pediré algo, ya que tú no te atreves a hacerlo sola." Tails se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en qué hacer para salir de la situación. "Y cuando te relajes un poco, ¿qué te parece si salimos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos?"

Santo cielo, iba a _morir_.

"No puedo…"

"No tienes por qué hacerte la difícil, niña."

"Tú no me gustas…" Tails se levantó para alejarse del halcón, pero éste lo imitó.

"Podemos cambiar eso." Antes de que el erizo pudiera distanciarse más, Jet rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y lo acercó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo.

Tails estaba sudando y forcejeaba contra Jet para poder escapar, pero el corredor no iba a tener nada de eso.

Una de las manos de Jet dejó su cintura para tomar lugar detrás de la cabeza de la-aparentemente Amy, cerrando un poco más la distancia entre sus caras con cada instante.

"¡Soy niño! ¡Soy niño!" gritó Tails, no pensando lo que decía. Pero qué importaba, funcionó. El halcón verde lo soltó de inmediato y lo miró extraño.

"¿Qué?" dijo sorprendido.

Sonrojándose de vergüenza por sus palabras, siendo que estaba en el cuerpo de Amy, una _chica_, contestó, decidiendo no acobardarse ahora.

"Eso, yo no soy una chica como tú crees…"

"¿Eres un hombre?" cuestionó horrorizado Jet.

Tal vez esa no era la elección correcta de palabras.

Se mordió el labio, y se fue corriendo.

Ya podía sentir que le había arruinado parte de la vida a Amy.

Pero no era su culpa. Ella y Rouge fueron las que lo metieron en el cuerpo de la erizo en primer lugar.

Rouge…

¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

"Y, entonces, fuimos a casa de Tails para pedirle que le dijera a Sonic que besara a Amy, ¿pero crees que escuchó? ¡Por supuesto que no! Tuvimos que hacer las cosas por las malas…"

Rouge estaba narrando su gran aventura a su acompañante, un erizo negro con franjas rojas cuyo nombre era bien conocido, Shadow.

El erizo no estaba prestando atención, en realidad. Estaba pensando en cosas mucho más importantes que cualquier ridícula cosa que Rouge estuviera contando.

"Bien por ti." Dijo, a pesar de que esa respuesta no tenía lógica para lo que la murciélago decía.

"¿Perdona?" Shadow no respondió, sólo la dejó y se fue a la casa que Rouge, Omega y él compartían. Tenía que sacar la idea de su mente

Sentándose frente a una computadora que G.U.N. le había otorgado.

Tronó sus dedos, y comenzó a escribir.

"_Sonic, mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles. Por eso no puedo tenerte…" dijo débilmente Shadow, exponiendo sus colmillos para recordar su posición como vampiro._

_El werehog que tenía por nombre Sonic lo abrazó reconfortantemente, y el vampiro regresó el abrazo._

"_Podríamos intentarlo…"_

"_Sólo si me respondes esto con completa sinceridad: ¿Anoche significó algo para ti?"_

"_Te puedo asegurar que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida…" el espacio entre sus rostros desapareció, y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso._

"Debo de admitir que mis habilidades de escritor son grandiosas." Declaró Shadow con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Pero habrá sido añadir un lemon en el capítulo anterior demasiado? ¿Habrá sido perturbador para alguien?"

Lo meditó por un segundo.

"…Nah."

* * *

_Shadow sube sus historias a internet bajo el nombre "Sonadowlover006". ¡Puntos para quien encuentre la conexión entre el final de este capítulo con el del capítulo anterior!_

_¿Por qué Jet? ¿Pues por qué no?  
_

_¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! ¡Son fabulosos!  
_

_¿Ven ese cuadro de abajo? Ese que dice "Type your review for this chapter here"? Sí, ese. ¿Por qué no le das click y escribes algo si tienes tiempo? ¡Sería muy apreciado!  
_

_¡Hasta luego, gente bonita!  
_


	5. That Other Club is No Good

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

"Necesitamos algo, Vex. ¡Algo que revele la verdad al mundo!" Knuckles dijo, alzando su puño al aire.

"…Sí." Vector respondió sencillamente, encontrándose en profundo pensamiento.

"Algo a prueba de tontos. Algo que estemos seguros funcionará."

El par de chicos estaba en Angel Island, frente al altar de la Master Emerald. Espio y Charmy estaban allí también, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados como para involucrarse, Charmy dando vueltas como un idiota, y Espio vigilándolo.

"Se me ocurre algo, Knuckles, pero no sé si funcionará."

"No, no, no, no, haremos lo que sea, hasta que lo logremos." El equidna trató de sacarle la idea.

"¿No dijiste que querías algo 'que estemos seguros funcionará'?" razonó Vector, "te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo."

El guardián frunció el ceño, "¡No importa! ¡Sólo dime lo que tienes!" lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió un poco.

El cocodrilo hizo que Knuckles le quitara las manos de encima. "Vale, escucha, para mi plan, tenemos que ir con alguien que sabe de esto…" y le susurró algo.

"¿Estás seguro que nos va a querer ayudar?" cuestionó Knuckles, causando una sonrisa en Vector.

"¡Seguro! ¡Por lo que he oído, frecuenta muchos lugares así!" aseguró el cocodrilo. "Sólo tenemos que ir por ellos…"

"De acuerdo," el equidna aceptó, "¡Espio! ¡Charmy! ¡Si algo le llega a pasar a la Master Emerald mientras no estoy, les voy a romper el cráneo!"

Charmy rió "¡Entendido, Capitán! ¡Espio y yo seremos los mejores guardianes del mundo entero!" El camaleón rodó los ojos, pero igualmente asintió.

Y así, Knuckles y Vector se apartaron del altar, dejando los gritos y risas de Charmy en la lejanía.

Y en todo esto, ¿qué hacía Sonic?

"Lo que se ha visto no se puede olvidar... lo que se ha visto no se puede olvidar… lo que se ha visto no se puede olvidar…" recitaba Sonic, en posición fetal sobre su cama, con la vista perdida en la distancia.

"Eh… Sonic, ¿seguirás encerrado por el resto del día?" preguntó Amy, aún en el cuerpo de Tails, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sonic había cerrado la puerta bajo llave para evitar que el mundo viera su sufrimiento.

"¡No sabes lo que leí, Tails! ¡Mi cerebro está frito!" gritó en respuesta, "…nunca más podré ser feliz…"

Amy suspiró, nunca debió haber dejado que escapara a su habitación.

Iba a seguir intentando razonar con el erizo, pero el timbre del teléfono la interrumpió. Sabiendo que Sonic no iría a responder, ella fue a hacerlo.

"¿Hola?... ¡Silver! ¿Qué ocurre?... No, Sonic está algo ocupado, pero yo le puedo decir lo que quieras… ¿A las siete en Casino Park? Bueno… Sí, adiós."

Colgó el teléfono al terminar la conversación con el erizo del futuro. Todavía no hallaban la forma de regresarlo al futuro después del incidente con el Time Eater, y Blaze accedió a hacerle compañía en lo que él volvía a su propia época.

Que curioso lo de ellos dos, se hicieron amigos en un instante en la fiesta del año pasado, como si ya se hubieran conocido… En fin.

"¡Sonic!" Amy llamó, pero continuó al no recibir respuesta del héroe, "Silver dice que quiere verte en Casino Park a las siete en punto."

El erizo finalmente salió del cuarto y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al zorrito. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Seis con cincuenta minutos…"

"¡Me voy! ¡Nos vemos luego, Tails!" En cuanto terminó de decir eso, salió de la casa, dejando a Amy sola.

"Sí, adiós." Dijo Amy al vacío, "A este paso, nunca lograré convencerlo de besarme…"

En poco tiempo, Sonic ya estaba siendo atacado por los múltiples anuncios y luces que presentaba Casino Park.

"¿Dónde estará…?" miró su muñeca fingiendo tener un reloj a la vez que movía su pie de arriba a abajo.

"¡Sonic!" escuchó el corredor, y si la voz no hubiera sido la de un chico, creería que era Amy la que gritaba su nombre.

Silver llegó corriendo. Le sonrió a Sonic y ambos chocaron los puños.

"Silver, viejo, ¿cuál es el plan?" Silver aumentó el tamaño de su sonrisa ante la pregunta.

"Bien, Sonic, espero que estés preparado para divertirte, ¡porque vamos a ir a un lugar muy especial!" respondió el erizo gris, haciendo pequeños pasos de baile.

Sonic rió levemente, "¿Y qué lugar es?"

"¡Es una sorpresa! Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. Estamos cerca."

"Como digas; yo te sigo." Silver comenzó a caminar con Sonic a su lado. En seguida, el silencio reinó entre ellos.

Encontrándolo incómodo, Silver habló. "Y… ¿has visto a Amy o a Rouge?"

La razón de la pregunta era que Knuckles y Vector le habían mencionado la famosa apuesta; y él quería saber si Amy y Rouge ya había hecho una movida.

Honestamente, él no se inclinaba a ningún equipo, pero ya que el cocodrilo y equidna le habían pedido ayuda, suponía que estaba oficialmente de su lado.

"¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?" preguntó en devuelta, comenzando a sospechar de todo. Primero Tails, y luego Silver, ¿qué tenía de especial el día de hoy que todos le hablaban de Amy?

"Pues… nada. Sólo curiosidad."

"…Claro."

La caminata duró por unos segundos más, hasta que, finalmente, Silver divisó su destino. Se lamió los labios y frotó las manos, ansioso por entrar.

El gran lugar que recibiría el honor de tener a dos de los héroes era un bar, tan luminoso e invitante como el resto de los puestos de Casino Park.

"¿Este es el lugar?" preguntó Sonic confundido. Esperaba algo más… tranquilo, siendo que iba acompañado de Silver, el inocente Silver.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, Sonic, mi querido amigo!"

Llegaron a la puerta del establecimiento y Silver la abrió para Sonic, quién entró dudoso. Su colega lo siguió y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Sonic ojeó sus alrededores.

Silver, en un intento de distraer a Sonic, lo empujó hasta la barra.

"Silver, no es por nada, pero no soy gran fan de las bebidas tóxicas… No reacciono muy bien."

"¡No te preocupes, Sonic! Lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí."

Tenía que hacer que Sonic perdiera el control. Ese era el plan, según Vector y Knuckles. 'Embriaga a Sonic y haz que bese a un tipo', le dijeron. Hasta le dieron una cámara para tomar una foto como prueba de que pasó.

"Eh… aún así, creo que esperaré un poco más antes de tomar algo."

El erizo del futuro se encogió de hombros, "como quieras, más para mi." Se dirigió al mesero tras de la barra y ordenó dos bebidas, diciendo que una era de Sonic, por si finalmente se decidía a tomar algo.

Mientras el erizo plateado estaba en sus propios asuntos, Sonic estaba apreciando el interior del club, cuando vio a uno de sus amigos.

"¡Eh, Shadow!" llamó Sonic al erizo negro que le estaba dando la espalda.

La mención rápidamente transformó la expresión de Shadow a una de sorpresa; volteó y confirmó para su horror la identidad de quien dijo su nombre.

Sonic se acercó al agente con una sonrisa, pero Shadow se puso en acción. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el impostor azul pudiera procesar todo.

Elevó su muñeca a la altura de la boca y comenzó a tartamudear, "Rouge, creo me equivoqué de lugar; este no es tu club después de todo. Sí, ya voy para allá…"

Pasó rápidamente por Sonic, a quien sólo dijo una palabra para confirmar que lo había visto, "Idiota."

"Huh." Musitó Sonic quedamente, "No sabía que Shadow venía a bares…"

Lo que Sonic no sabía era, sin embargo, que Shadow nunca llamó a Rouge.

Se dispuso a buscar a más personas, para ver si encontraba a otro conocido.

Pero lo que encontró fue algo más peculiar.

Por el amor de…

"¡Silver! ¡Viejo, todos aquí son hombres! ¡Creo que estamos en un bar gay!"

Y miró a Silver.

Que curioso. Ahora tenía una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de "S" rodeándole el cuello. Y estaba rodeado de tíos.

El erizo plateado lo miró a los ojos sin sorprenderse.

"Nada pasa desapercibido por ti, ¿eh, Sonic?"

* * *

_Las líneas negras alrededor de los ojos de Silver es delineador. Duh.  
_

_Este capítulo ocurre a la vez que el anterior. Shadz sale de Club Sin-Nombre para ir a Club Rouge, y ocurre lo del capítulo anterior. Y sí, Shadow estaba ahí por voluntad propia, sólo que él no es tan abierto como Silver; por eso finge que se perdió.  
_

_Una parte de mi quería evitar a Silver y a Blaze; ambos no pertenecen a la época/dimensión de Sonic. Por eso, el personaje que iba a tomar el papel de Silver era Mighty, pero él no tiene una personalidad base con la cual trabajar, y no todos lo conocen. Sin embargo, Silver a veces es representado de esta manera en ciertos comics o animaciones. Así que... Silver. Otra idea era que ambos Silver y Mighty iban a ese bar (Que irónico. El personaje nuevo con el personaje clásico que ya no aparece.), pero, igual, eliminada. Y, después, se me ocurrió poner a Mighty y Ray (Otro de los que ya nadie conoce.) allí dentro, pero también los cambié por un personaje más actual, Shadow.  
_

_¡Los reviews son muy apreciados! Tanto si es para decirme de tu opinión, como si es para avisarme de algún error.  
_

_¡Hasta pronto, gente bonita!  
_


	6. Clingy Jealous Girl

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

"…Y después me llevó a un bar gay." Relataba Sonic a su compañero de dos colas.

"Espera, espera, espera," pidió Amy, "¿Un bar gay?"

"Sí. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca pensé que Silver fuera uno de ellos; ya sabes, viendo que se llevaba tan bien con Blaze…"

Amy se asustó un poco. ¿Qué tal si Knuckles y Vector habían ganado…?

"¿Y qué hiciste allí?" preguntó dudosa.

"Oh, pues…"

* * *

"¿Sabías que era…?" comenzó Sonic. A la vez, Silver se levantaba de su 'trono' rodeado por sus súbditos, entre los que estaba un armadillo, una ardilla, un oso polar y un pato, y caminó hacia él.

"Ya sé que es sorprendente. Cuando vine aquí por primera vez me pareció de lo más extraño." Recapituló el erizo plateado,

El corredor no contestó, y Silver tomó la oportunidad para seguir hablando.

"Creía que los meseros eran de buen parecido porque así conseguían que las chicas entraran, pero después me di cuenta de que no había ninguna chica. Todos eran tipos ardientes besuqueándose entre ellos."

Sonic tenía el rostro congelado en una expresión de horror. "¿Y por qué demonios no te fuiste entonces?"

"A veces uno sólo tiene que experimentar, Sonic. Así de simple. No puedes decir que te gusta o no algo si no lo has intentado."

"¡No! ¿Para qué voy a querer experimentar con esto?"

"¡Tal vez sólo necesites un poco de ayuda para dar el primer paso!" se dirigió al grupo de chicos detrás de él, "¿alguno de ustedes quiere ayudar?"

De inmediato, el armadillo, quien tenía por nombre Mighty, alzó la mano, con una sonrisa.

Una _muy aterradora_ sonrisa.

"Sonic, he escuchado muchas cosas de ti. ¿Con que eres el ser más rápido del mundo? Porque me gustaría comprobarlo…" ronroneó el armadillo.

"No, no, no, Silver, yo no…" chilló Sonic velozmente, causando que Mighty frunciera el ceño.

Silver sonrió con compasión."Ya, no quieres que sea con alguien que no conoces, ¿no es así?"

No, no era eso.

"¿Confías en mi, Sonic?" preguntó el plateado.

No, no desde que lo llevó a ese bar.

"Quiero que sepas algo," Silver no esperó respuesta.

Oh, casi 'mata' el suspenso…

"…siempre me has parecido bastante atractivo, Sonic."

Terminó la oración, y el erizo azul se fue a la velocidad del sonido.

* * *

Amy se relajó. "¿Así que no besaste a nadie?"

"¡Claro que no, Tails!" rió Sonic, "¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy así de fácil?"

Amy, una vez más, se tensó. ¿No besó a nadie por no ser fácil y no por no ser gay…?

Y, eliminando esa idea, sospechas comenzaron a levantarse.

¿Por qué Silver lo llevaría allí en primer lugar? ¿Tendrán Knuckles y Vector algo que ver con eso?

Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

El zorro fingió una risa a la pregunta retórica de Sonic. "En fin, si me permites, tengo que ir a otro lado."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde?"

"A ver a alguien." Sonic no se molestó en seguir cuestionándolo, y lo dejó ir sin más.

El zorro caminó, caminó y caminó, con las mejillas infladas, las manos hechas puños, y los dientes apretados, hasta que llegó a la casa de Vanilla y Cream. Ellas habían aceptado que Silver y Blaze residieran ahí hasta que todo se arreglara.

Tocó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Pocos segundos después, Vanilla abrió la puerta, dándole la bienvenida al visitante con una amable y cálida sonrisa.

"Hola, Miles, cariño, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Hola, señora Vanilla," habló con determinación Amy, "he estado muy bien, gracias. Quisiera ver a Silver en este instante."

La coneja alzó una ceja, confundida por el tono del jovencito, pero no le dio mucha más importancia y volvió a sonreír.

"Oh, cariño, cuanto lo siento, pero Silver está fuera de casa. Pero Blaze está aquí, ¿te gustaría hablar con ella?"

"Sí, señora Vanilla, sí quiero." Respondió aún con seriedad. Vanilla le dejó pasar, y le dijo que debía ir a la sala de estar, dónde Blaze y Cream estaban sentadas, leyendo y comiendo galletas, respectivamente.

Cream lo vio entrar y sonrió brillantemente. "¡Hola, Tails!"

Amy la ignoró, "Blaze, tengo algo importante que preguntarte."

La gata, que no había notado su presencia, despegó la vista del libro y miró al zorro. "¿Qué necesitas?"

Con las manos en la cintura, y una mirada amenazante, Amy preguntó, "¿Acaso Silver es gay o simplemente le gusta meterse en apuestas que no le incumben?"

Blaze se indignó ante el comentario y se cruzó de brazos, regresándole la mirada matadora, "¿Perdón, Prower? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Silver?"

Amy dejó salir una sola risa, "¡Así que te oculta cosas! ¡Pues déjame decirte que él anda vagando por lugares de mala muerte, y trata de arrastrar a Sonic junto con él!"

Blaze ahora respiraba pesadamente, "¡Escúchame, enano; Silver nunca, y, repito, nunca, haría nada así!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese grandísimo patán intentó hacer que Sonic lo besara!" gritó, "¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque mete la nariz en cosas que no le importan!"

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Silver ni es gay ni es un apostador compulsivo!"

"¿Estás segura, Blaze, lo estás? ¡Porque yo no estoy inventando nada! ¡Sonic te diría lo mismo!"

"¿Ah, en serio? Pues llévame con Sonic, a ver si es cierto."

"¡Seguro, 'princesa'! ¡Pero verás que Silver no es de fiar!"

Salieron de la casa, sin dejar de discutir en ningún momento sobre la 'inocencia' del erizo del futuro.

Cream sólo los vio irse.

¿Por qué Tails actuaba tan raro? ¿Qué había pasado con Silver y Sonic? ¿Por qué Tails no la había saludado?

Ese zorro la sorprendía más cada día.

Decidida, fue tras del par. Llegaría al fondo de esto.

* * *

_¿Quién aquí se enojó por lo corto del capítulo? Porque yo lo estoy. Hmph._

_Los "súbditos" de Silfur son, en orden, Mighty, Ray, Bark y Bean. Todos son personajes clásicos que ya no aparecen. (Sí, al final sí incorporé a Mighty y a Ray. ¡Yay!)  
_

_Blaze es así porque me gusta representarla como "sobre-protectiva" con Silver.  
_

_¡Está decidido! Diez capítulos son los que formarán este fic. Sí, sólo cuatro más para saber el final de todo... ¿No tiemblan de la emoción? ¡Hohoho!  
_

_¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, agregaron a sus favoritos y/o seguimientos! ¡Son geniales!  
_

_Si hay algo que quieran decir, recuerden que pueden escribirlo en el cuadro de abajo. ¡Todos los comentarios, ya sea para decir lo que piensan o para avisarme de errores, son muy apreciados!_

_¡Nos vemos luego, gente bonita!  
_


	7. So Hot!

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

"¡Fue horrible! ¡Te odio, Rouge! ¡Todo esto es tu estúpida culpa!" lloriqueaba Tails.

"Y no me arrepiento de nada." Declaró en su favor la murciélago.

Después de la divertida noche en Club Rouge, regresaron a la casa de la chica. Tails fue ofrecido el sofá para pasar la noche.

Claro, no es cómo si hubiera dormido en lo absoluto. O hubiera dejado dormir a Rouge, incluso.

Pasó toda la noche llorando, por su encuentro con Jet.

Inmediatamente después de amanecer, fue a culpar a Rouge.

"Eres… eres una…" Rouge lo miró expectante, "…una tonta."

La murciélago se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, en forma de burla. "¿Una tonta? ¡Me has roto el corazón con esa palabra tan cruel!"

"Cállate." Musitó por debajo del aliento el erizo.

Estaban discutiendo en la habitación de la ladrona. Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama.

Rouge dejó salir una risa, "cómo sea, amor, ¿no te llama la atención que Rosita Fresita no haya llamado aún?"

"…No."

La ladrona frunció el ceño, "A mi sí."

"¿No habías dicho que te buscara sólo si había problemas?"

"También le dije que lo hiciera si había algún tipo de avance." Dijo pensativa, "Y nada. Algo me dice que ni siquiera ha logrado hablar con él."

"¿Y qué más da? Les dije que no iba a funcionar…" Tails miró al suelo, aún con la noche anterior en su mente.

"Eres un llorón, Tails. Ya olvídalo. Ni que te hubiera hecho nada."

El erizo refunfuñó ante la falta de importancia que Rouge le daba, "Pero lo intentó, y eso es lo que cuenta."

Rouge ya no se molestó en responder. Se levantó y fue directo a su armario; comenzó a rebuscar entre la ropa.

Tails la miró, curioso por esto, "¿Qué haces?"

"Cocinando un burrito, obviamente." El erizo rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo.

"Me refiero a que qué estás buscando," aclaró.

"Oh, bueno, ya que Amy al parecer no puede hacer nada por si sola," Rouge por fin encontró lo que buscaba, "pensé que podríamos ir a darle una mano."

Tails tragó pesado, ¿darle una mano? ¿Cómo iban a hacer eso? ¿Acaso no era ya suficiente que le hubiera prestado su cuerpo?

"¿Podríamos? ¿Por qué yo también?"

Rouge giró su cuerpo completamente hacia él, notoriamente ocultando algo detrás de ella.

"Claro, cielo. Si tú eres parte esencial de mi plan;" dijo maliciosa, "no tienes que hacer mucho, de todas maneras."

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, poniéndose aún más nervioso.

"Oh, tú sabes, sólo tendrás que mostrar tu cara bonita…"

Huh, eso era sencillo.

"…Y tener movimiento sensual cuando…"

¿Movimiento _qué_?

"…te pongas…"

¡No, por favor, no!

"… ¡Esto!" dijo Rouge, finalmente enseñándole lo que ocultaba.

Un bikini de color rojo, y uno muy pequeño.

Tails miró horrorizado, con las mejillas rojas, el artefacto de tortura que Rouge tenía en las manos.

"¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Gritó el erizo. Una sonrisa de lado se posó en la cara de la murciélago.

"¿Qué pasa, Tails? Es sólo un cambio de traje, nada más."

"Tú," la señaló, "ya estás haciendo esto sólo para hostigarme, lo sé."

"Por supuesto que no, es sólo para ayudar a nuestra amiguita Amy, Tails." Rogue lo miró inocentemente. Tails hizo una mueca.

"Como sea, no voy a ponerme esa cosa horrorosa."

Rouge caminó hacia él y puso el traje encima de la cama. "Muy bien, ¿por qué no quieres?" Posicionó sus manos en su cadera.

"¡Primero! Estamos aún en invierno; no voy a salir a conseguirle una pulmonía a Amy."

"Está soleado" añadió la murciélago.

"¡Pero eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento!" defendió el erizo su opinión. "Segundo. ¡De ninguna manera me voy a desvestir! ¡Yo soy un niño bien y no me voy a dejar pervertir por ti!"

Una mueca que decía _'¿Es en serio?'_ se mostró en Rouge. "¡Oh, por favor! ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Dejar que Amy no se bañe ni cambie de ropa por todo el tiempo que estés en su cuerpo?"

"Si eso es lo que se necesita para no quitarme este vestido, entonces sí."

"… ¿Dejarías que Amy esté hecha un asco?"

"Sí."

"Uh..." De acuerdo, Rouge no sabía como responder a eso.

Tails optó por continuar con la lista, "Tercero. ¿Qué se supone que se va a lograr con esto?"

"Seducir a Sonic, claro."

"¿Y después qué? ¿Qué me bese justo ahí, en ese momento? ¿Seguro que todo esto no es un plan para destrozar mi salud mental?" al finalizar eso, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"No, genio. Antes de que pase algo, lo dejaremos, y les cambiaremos los cuerpos a ti y a Rose, y cuando Sonic venga corriendo, buscando a Amy, los dos se pondrán todos empalagosos y cursis y se besarán." Explicó como si fuera obvio, haciendo ademanes exagerados.

El erizo se quedó callado por unos segundos. "Aún así, no me quitaré este vestido." Y con eso, le dio la espalda a Rouge.

Esto no la hizo muy feliz.

"Está bien, enano. ¿Sabes qué? No te pediré más que te deshagas del vestido."

"¡Oh!", Tails sonrió, "¡Gracias por tomar mi opinión en consideración…!" Volvió su cara hacia su compañera.

¿Por qué su sonrisa no parecía tan amable como lo esperaba?

"No te lo pediré más…" comenzó, "¡Porque yo misma te lo quitaré!"

Se lanzó sobre Tails, quien a penas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. Inmediatamente, el erizo trató de correr, pero Rouge logró tomarle del pie, provocando que el erizo se cayera al suelo.

Tails no perdió el tiempo y le atinó una patada en la cara con su pie libre; Rouge lo soltó al momento de sentir el dolor en la nariz.

"¡Ugh! ¡Niño idiota!" Mientras ella se cubría la nariz, el erizo intentó darse a la fuga otra vez, corriendo directo a la puerta.

Rouge vio esto; para detenerlo, tomó lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, una almohada, y la tiró a Tails, dándole de lleno por detrás de la cabeza.

Siendo que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, la fuerza del tiro lo desequilibró, y fue lanzando hacia delante.

Lo próximo que supo, era que su cabeza se había estrellado fuertemente con la tabla de madera.

Se deslizó lentamente por la puerta, hasta que se encontró arrodillado frente a ella. Lo siguiente que sintió, fue a Rouge tomándolo por los hombros y poniéndolo de pie bruscamente.

Tails la ojeó. Tenía un poco de sangre corriéndole de la nariz.

"Sólo cierra los malditos ojos mientras yo te quito el vestido." Indicó la ladrona. El genio suspiró, pero cumplió con la orden, cerrando los ojos tan fuerte como podía.

Sintió su cara arder mientras Rouge le retiraba el vestido.

Frío fue la siguiente sensación.

¡Si tenía frío dentro de la casa, en cuanto saliera de ella se iba a hacer paleta!

Rouge tomó el bikini y se dispuso a ponerlo en el cuerpo de Amy.

"…creo que no calculé bien las cosas."

¿Qué quería decir con eso?, pensó Tails.

La murciélago miró como el bikini era un poquito grande para el erizo.

¿Cambiarlo o no cambiarlo?, se decía a si misma Rouge.

Se encogió de hombros. Ese era el más pequeño que tenía, si no le quedaba, ni modo.

Si hubiera tenido un abrigo, se lo habría dado al tembloroso infeliz que tenía en frente.

Pero no lo tenía, así que tendría que resignarse al gélido clima.

"Abre los ojos, llorón."

Tails obedeció, cruzando los brazos en frente de su pecho, tanto para tratar de cubrirse del frió, como para evitar ver lo que no debía.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó, con un leve gimoteo al terminar la oración.

Por favor, no se iba a poner a llorar, ¿o sí?

"Ahora vamos a tu taller a buscar a la inútil de Amy y al ingenuo de Sonic." Rouge seguía de mal humor por el golpe en la nariz. Y Tails no la culpaba.

Esto dicho, salieron de la casa, ignorantes a un detalle.

Alguien los estaba viendo.

El erizo negro y rojo vio a las dos chicas retirarse. Rodó los ojos al ver a la erizo rosa andar con un bikini en invierno.

"…Que desesperada…" dijo quedamente.

Negando con la cabeza en señal de vergüenza ajena, regresó a su propia habitación, para continuar con su dibujo.

El dibujo consistía de una versión mal hecha de Sonic y Shadow, abrazándose en la lluvia, con inexplicables manchas rojas, que representaban sangre, aleatorias.

Era una obra maestra.

Poniendo los últimos detalles, Shadow levantó la hoja al nivel de los ojos, apreciando su trabajo.

"Soy un genio en esto del arte."

* * *

_¡Este capítulo es más largo para compensar el anterior! ¡Yay!_

_Pobre y desgraciado Tails. ¿En algún momento dejará de sufrir?  
_

_Shadz es mejor que Leonardo da Vinci. Además de escritor, es dibujante. ¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?_

_¡Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un comentario, ponerlo en sus favoritos y seguimientos!_

_Si hay algo que les gustaría decir, recuerden que los comentarios son todos muy apreciados, tanto para decir lo que piensan como para avisarme de errores._

_¡Hasta la próxima, gente bonita!_


	8. I Watch You While You Sleep

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Besó a alguien? ¿Tomaste fotos?" interrogaba Knuckles sin parar al erizo plateado, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en el rostro.

Mientras jugaba con sus manos, respondió "Bueno, pues, es muy gracioso porque…"

"¿Por qué?" siseó el guardián, claramente furioso. Silver tragó pesado.

"Porque… no… besó a nadie." Rió en un intento de calmarse.

Knuckles no dijo nada por unos segundos. "No besó a nadie." Repitió las palabras de Silver. Tenía apretados los dientes, y miraba amenazadoramente a su compañero

"Sí… mira, lo intenté, le dije que bebiera, pero no quiso. ¡Incluso le dije que podía besarme si no quería que fuera con un extraño!"

Silencio. "¿Le dijiste que te besara?" preguntó incrédulo.

Silver se sonrojó un poco. "No… ¡no es como si yo lo hubiera querido ni nada por el estilo! Lo hice porque… porque quiero que Amy pierda a toda costa." trató de justificarse el erizo del futuro.

"¿Por qué quieres que Amy pierda?" Silver se quedó en blanco un momento, pensando en qué responder a eso.

"…Porque es tonta… y fea."

El equidna lo miró extrañado. "Eso no tiene mucho sentido."

"¿Y tú desde cuándo sabes sobre lógica, huh?" Silver remarcó en su defensa.

La sorpresa de Knuckles se desvaneció, retornando su anterior enojo. Frunció el ceño ante la contestación y puso un puño en frente de su cara. "Cállate o te rompo el hocico, idiota."

"Sí, señor." Respondió velozmente el otro.

"En fin. Así que no funcionó, por culpa tuya…"

"¡No fue mi culpa!"

"¡Sí lo fue!" se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. "Creo que es hora del plan B."

"¿Hay un plan B?"

Rodó los ojos en exasperación el guardián, "Sí, eso dije."

Knuckles adquirió una mirada perdida, imaginando su plan, explicando detalladamente lo que haría. En su mente. Completamente ajeno a que Silver no podía ver nada.

"…y… ¿no me lo vas a contar?" preguntó el erizo cuando el equidna no continuó hablando.

No hubo respuesta. Knux seguía en idiotilandia.

"Uh... ¿Knuckles? ¿Sigues vivo?"

El rojo continuó así un poco más antes de volver a ver a Silver con una sonrisa fanfarrona. "¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?"

"No sé, nunca me lo dijiste."

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo viste?"

"…¿No?"

"¿No deberías poder leer mi mente o algo así?"

"Mis poderes no funcionan así..."

Se golpeó la frente con la mano, ignorante de que el que estaba erróneo era él. "Te lo repetiré calmadamente."

Silver sonrió, "Adelante."

"Ya que no sabes hacer nada bien, yo tomaré cartas en el asunto. Como dicen, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo."

Esto decepcionó visiblemente al erizo, "¿Así que tú lo vas a besar?"

Enfurecido, Knuckles respondió "¡No, pedazo de idiota! Lo que voy a hacer es ir y acosarlo."

"¿Como Amy?"

"No, por lo que sé, Amy no acosa todo el tiempo a Sonic, no desde hace años…"

* * *

Sonic dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Bueno, no más que la historia que leyó…

…Y Silver…

…Estúpido, sexy Silver.

Pero había alguien más en su habitación; alguien que su durmiente persona no percibía.

Amy, en el cuerpo de Tails, lo miraba desde un lado de la cama.

Sí que la chica sabía tomar provecho de la situación.

Sudando, y con una mano temblorosa, acarició la mejilla de Sonic.

Acercó su rostro al de él.

"Te amo…" susurró, "Nunca te dejaré, Sonikku. Nunca."

Trepó al otro lado de la cama, acostándose a su lado.

En el interior, estaba gritando de emoción.

Perversa emoción.

* * *

"Sí, creo que ya superó todo el asunto del acoso." Concordó Silver.

"Bueno, regresando a lo mío, voy a espiar a Sonic las veinticuatro horas del día. Seguro que hay algo que nos está ocultando."

"¿Incluso cuando vaya al baño?" bromeó el erizo.

"_Especialmente_ cuando vaya al baño."

"…¿Está bien? No esperaba esa respuesta."

"¡Como sea, Silver!" el equidna posó una mano en la barbilla, "Vamos a necesitar unos binoculares."

"¿Vamos? ¿O sea que yo también?"

"Por supuesto."

"Pero no quiero…" se quejó Silver, arrastrando las letras. Knuckles lo miró sospechoso.

"¿No habías dicho que querías que Amy perdiera?" el guardián se le acercó a su compañero.

"Bueno, sí, pero…"

"A menos, claro, que la razón por la que hayas dicho a Sonic que te besara fuera otra."

Silver miró a los lados, en pánico, "¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Claro que quiero que Amy pierda! ¡Esa es la única razón por la hice lo que hice!" dijo rápidamente.

"Más vale, Silver the Hedgehog, más vale."

"Sí, bueno, ¿vamos a buscar a Sonic?"

"Sí. Pero, antes, hay que buscar a Vector."

Silver buscó con la mirada, "Huh. Es cierto. ¿Dónde está?"

"Probablemente con Espio y Charmy. Vamos."

"Espera, ¿vas a dejar la Master Emerald sin protección?" cuestionó Silver, incrédulo.

Knuckles sonrió, "Ni en tus sueños. Cuando te fuiste ayer, pensé en un nuevo método para cuidar la esmeralda cuando no estoy."

Lo guió al otro lado del altar, donde había un cartel de madera en una estaca.

Lo que tenía escrito el cartel era: "_Porfabor no te roves la master emerald o este chao se podrá a yorar :(_", con muy mala ortografía y una letra que casi era imposible entender, y tenía pegado una foto de un chao triste al final.

Silver miraba sorprendido mientras Knuckles sonreía orgulloso.

"¿Genial, no?" buscó la validación del erizo.

El plateado seguía sin habla. ¿Es que ni siquiera podía escribir bien? ¿Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que nadie se llevara la Master Emerald?

"Es… es…" Knuckles lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, amenazándole con la mirada que si se atrevía a decir algo malo, lo mataría, "…muy ingenioso."

Satisfecho, el equidna se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de lado, "Muchas gracias, Silver, colega. Ahora vayamos por Vector."

Salieron de Angel Island y llegaron a la casa habitada por los Chaotix. Knuckles abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Espio estaba meditando en una esquina, mientras Charmy jugaba videojuegos. Al escuchar al dúo entrar, la abejita lo saludó.

"¡Hola, Knucklehead! ¡Hola, Tipo-Que-Nunca-Aprendí-Su-Nombre!" habló con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Por qué vinieron? ¿Tienen un caso para nosotros?"

Ignorándolo, el equidna se dirigió al camaleón, mientras el erizo murmuraba, "Mi nombre es Silver…"

Espio abrió los ojos, "¿Qué sucede?"

"Estamos buscando a Vex." Contestó el guardián. El ninja negó con la cabeza, volviendo a su pose de meditación con los ojos cerrados.

"No está." Silver abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Espio lo cortó. "No se molesten en preguntar, no dijo a dónde iba."

Knuckles suspiró. "Bueno, cuando vuelva, dile que estamos en el taller de Tails." Espio asintió, y Knuckles y Silver departieron.

Tenían una sola pregunta en su mente.

¿Dónde estaba Vector?

* * *

_Amy te ve cuando duermes. Y sí, cualquier cosa que parezca estár implicada en el hecho de que Amy se acuesta en la cama de Sonic cuando él está dormido es a propósito._

_No sé ustedes, pero si quisiera robar la M.E. y viera ese cartel mal-escrito yo me alejaría arrepentida._

_Para todos los que se han decepcionado porque el Silvaze haya sido "descartado" porque Silver, al parecer, batea chueco, hice un fanfic de San Valentín con Silver (no gay) y Blaze como pareja principal, para que tengan su dosis diaria de Silvaze Fluff. Se llama "Miracle"._

_¡He puesto una encuesta en mi perfil, y sería muy grato si fueran a responderla! Sólo tienen que elegir sus cinco parejas favoritas de Sonic. ¿Por qué? Por algo que descubrirán después... (No, no tiene nada que ver con éste fic, pero sí con otro proyecto futuro, hehehe...)  
_

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario, añadieron a favoritos y/o a sus seguimientos. En serio, ¿nueve reviews por un capítulo? ¡Creo que me moriré de un infarto por la emoción!_

_Recuerden que todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos, ya sea para decir lo que piensan, o para avisarme de algún error. Sólo tienen que escribirlo en el cuadrito de abajo._

_¡Hasta la vista, gente bonita!_


	9. Dragged into Drag

_Este es el último capítulo. Hoy todo se decide. Así que prepárense para saber la verdad._

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA.**_

Vector caminaba en círculos a lo largo de su habitación, en profunda meditación. Necesitaba encontrar algo para demostrar de una vez por todas la orientación de Sonic.

Porque obviamente Knuckles dependía de él. El cocodrilo era el genio, no el bruto del equidna.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Claro, también podía ser que él estuviera equivocado, y Sonic en verdad era heterosexual.

Pero la apuesta estaba hecha, y los rings serían suyos, no importara qué.

Sin ellos, ya no podría costearse sus instrumentos de detective.

Y sin ellos, ya no podría espiar a Vanilla mientras se bañaba.

Y eso igualaría a un muy triste Vector.

Tenía que haber algo que lo ayudara a ganar…

Recorrió su vista por el cuarto e hizo una lista de lo que había allí.

Un sándwich a medio comer que estaba en proceso de putrefacción.

Un saltamontes y una langosta peleando por un ring.

Fotos de Vanilla tomando una ducha.

Globos inflados por un hiperactivo Charmy.

Procesó la información…

Globos. Vanilla. Ring. Sándwich. Globos. Vanilla. Ring. Sandwich. Globos. Vanilla. Ring. Sándwich…

¡Ya lo tenía!

Salió de su casa-oficina con una idea muy clara en mente.

Cruzó por las calles de la ciudad, bien decidido a qué iba a hacer.

Vio su objetivo a lo lejos, y empequeñeciendo los ojos, se acercó sin mínima muestra de duda.

Llegó por detrás y lo tomó del hombro.

Lo volteó para que lo viera a la cara.

Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, mostrando sus colmillos afilados…

…"Me gustaría pedir un sándwich de jamón"…

Diez minutos después, Vector estaba sentado en una banca, comiendo alegremente su sándwich.

"Muy bien, ya que está eso hecho," terminó su comida, "a llevar a cabo mi verdadero plan."

Comenzó su camino hacia la casa de Vanilla y de Cream.

Fue en medio de su recorrido que vio a Silver y Knuckles discutir sobre si 'era mejor ver desde un arbusto o un árbol' y que 'no deberían despegar su vista ni cuando estuviera en momentos muy privados', lo que sea que eso significara…

Ignorando a sus compañeros en el crimen, continuó su camino, cuando se cruzó con más personas.

Ahora vio a Blaze y Tails, gritándose cosas como "¡Eres un infante crédulo! Aún si Sonic te secunda, ¿cómo sé que no es una broma?" "¡Por última vez! Te. Estoy. Diciendo. La. ¡Verdad!", seguido por múltiples insultos infantiles.

El par era seguido por Cream, quien parecía estar en 'modo espía', yendo de arbusto en arbusto sigilosamente.

Normalmente lo dejaría pasar al igual que hizo con el grupo anterior de gente. Pero era Cream. La hija de la hermosa Vanilla. Así que…

¡Poder de 'Fingir Interés Paternal para Persuadir a Vanilla de Casarse con Vector', activado!

"¡Cream!" llamó, poniendo frente a la conejita y causando que ella se irritara un poco al verse interrumpida.

"Señor Vector, ¿qué sucede?"

"Oh, tú sabes, vine para saber por qué estás acosando a Blaze y a Tails, y de paso averiguar por qué están peleando."

"No sé por qué pelean, por eso los sigo… además Tails está actuando muy raro…"

"¿Así que los vas a acosar?"

"Amy me enseñó eso. Es muy amable. Enseñando a los demás las distintas formas de terminar con órdenes de restricción."

"Se nota que será una muy buena madre…" bromeó Vector, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la niña.

"Sí, bueno… ¿a dónde va usted, Señor Vector?"

"Oh, a lugares de… hombres…" respondió Vector. No necesitaba que Cream supiera su plan, ¡podría divulgarlo por ahí! De por si ya era muy vergonzoso hacer lo que iba a hacer…

"¿Cómo el club de la Señorita Rouge?" preguntó inocentemente la niña.

El cocodrilo la miró sin expresión clara, "Sí."

Con una dulce sonrisa, Cream continuó su propia misión "¡Está bien! ¡Hasta luego, Señor Vector!"

Vex se limpió una gota de sudor inexistente acompañado de un suspiro, ¡lo había logrado! ¡Había conseguido no causar una mala impresión en Cream que posteriormente causaría problemas en su relación con la madre de la niña!

Merecía una palmada en la espalda por ello.

Una vez más, resumiendo el camino.

Y, claro, tenía que cruzar caminos con más personas todavía.

Esta vez eran Rouge y Amy. La murciélago se cubría la nariz con un pañuelo mientras tenía el ceño fruncido. Por su parte, Amy lloriqueaba, abrazándose a si misma porque andaba con… ¿un bikini en pleno invierno?

Ese… ¿ese era el plan de Amy y Rouge? ¿Tratar de seducir a Sonic con un traje que no le quedaba a Amy? ¡Derrotarlas en la apuesta iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que él creía!

Una parte de él deseaba ir a restregarles su futura victoria, pero se rehusó. Lo haría justo cuando ganara, para que el momento fuera todavía más glorioso.

Finalmente, llegó a casa de Vanilla.

Tocó la puerta, y no fue sorpresa que fuera la coneja quien haya abierto.

"Ah, Vector, hola. ¿Qué se te ofrece?" Saludó amablemente. Vector le sonrió.

"Buenas tardes, Señorita Vanilla. Me preguntaba si…" comenzó a vacilar, sonrojándose profundamente, era mucho más embarazoso de lo que creía, "si tenía algún vestido que pudiera… prestarme."

Vanilla lo miró extrañada, "¿por qué?"

"Es para," tosió para aclarar su garganta, hablando un poco más grave, pero a la vez adquiriendo un tono estúpido "es para mi prima"

"…Claro, pasa…"

Ambos entraron a la casa, y Vanilla lo dirigió hasta su habitación, dónde tenía un armario.

"¿Qué necesitas, específicamente?" preguntó la mujer.

"Cualquier cosa, en verdad… la ropa más grande que tenga, si se puede…"

"Pues la ropa más grande que tengo pertenecía a mi madre," tomó una foto enmarcada de su tocador y se la mostró al detective. La foto mostraba a una coneja de… huesos muy gruesos, "es ella."

Vector miró la foto un poco más, ¿cómo podía ser esa cosa la madre de la bellísima Vanilla?

"…ya veo de dónde heredaste tu belleza." Dijo nervioso, Vanilla rió levemente.

"Su ropa es de estilo muy antiguo, no sé si eso importa."

"¡No, para nada! Cualquier cosa me basta, en serio."

Con una sonrisa, le entregó una prenda a Vector.

* * *

"¡Ya! ¡Esto es todo! ¡Hoy mismo iré con él y le diré todo! ¡Ya no puedo ocultarlo más!"

* * *

_¡LOS ENGAÑÉ! ¡Buhahaha! ¡Soy malévola! ¡Éste es en realidad el penúltimo capítulo!_

_Oh, yeah, baby! ¡He regresado de la tumba! -¿Alguien puede poner "Thriller" para que mi entrada sea mejor?-. Me llevó mucho tiempo y la espera no valió lo corto del capítulo, pero, vamos, gente, ¡anímense! El próximo capítulo de verdad es el último, en serio; y va a ser veinte porciento más largo, veinte porciento más divertido, y veinte porciento más cool en general.  
_

_Sí, esa última línea es parte del capítulo. ¿Quién creen que la dijo? Es alguien especial~_

_El próximo capítulo no les digo cuando lo subiré porque si lo hago seguramente no voy a cumplir con la fecha. Así que me quedo callada al respecto._

_¡Gracias a todos los que no se deseperaron tanto que decidieron abandonar la historia! ¡También, mil gracias por todos a todos los que dejaron un comentario, añadieron a sus favoritos y/o seguimientos!_

_Recuerden que todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos, ya sea para decir lo que piensan, o para avisarme de algún error. Sólo tienen que escribirlo en el cuadrito de abajo._

_¡Hasta la vista, gente bonita!_

_P.D.: OMG! ¿Ya vieron que ahora puedes poner hasta cuatro personajes en lugar de sólo dos en la lista de protagonistas? ¡Es mágico~!_


End file.
